


Sincerely Three

by lucy_in_the_sky



Series: The More The Merrier [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, I had to include it, Jared Kleinman Eats Bath Bombs, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Polyamory, Skirts, Sorry Not Sorry, i wrote this in like two hours, sincerely three, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: In which Evan is too anxious to wear a skirt in public and his boyfriends will have none of it.





	Sincerely Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, so I've been wanting to write a third installment for this series but I haven't really been in the best place mentally so I kept putting it off. I finally sat myself down and just wrote for like two hours and this little fic came out of it sooo here ya go!

Evan stood in his bedroom, looking at his reflection in the full body mirror on the back of the door. 

He had just bought a new skirt, high waisted and navy blue, and had paired it with a grey crop top Zoe had given him after she realized she never wore it. It had seemed like the perfect outfit. But now that he tried it on, he was having second thoughts. 

He pulled the hem of the top down, getting self conscious about how skinny and pale he was. He never really could eat a lot and that was reflected in his gangly limbs and hollow stomach. Not to mention the fact that his arms were about three shades darker than his belly, getting way more sun due to the season. 

Evan did a little spin in front of the mirror, craning his neck to see his reflection from the back as best as possible. 

Jared hadn't lied when he said the skirt flattered his figure ('it makes your ass look heavenly' as he had put it), but his anxiety was telling him otherwise. Go figure. 

'People will laugh at you and think you look stupid and everyone will stare and judge not only you but Connor and Jared and then they'll hate you and brake up with you and be happier together and move to Venezuela and you'll die alone and-'

The front door slammed on the floor below Evan's bedroom, causing the boy to be abruptly shook from his thoughts. 

Evan looked down at his phone which was resting face down on his dresser. Sure enough, there was one missed call from Connor and four unread text messages from Jared. The time read 11:17. 

"Evan! Lunch time!" He heard Jared call from downstairs. 

He was too nervous to shout a reply. All he could do was stand in the middle of his room, staring at the boy in the mirror. Why did he ever think he could do this?

Now he could hear Connor's doc martens thumping up the stairs, undoubtedly coming to retrieve Evan for their date. He had taken too long. 

Connor burst into the room, immediately letting out a gasp once he saw his boyfriend. 

Evan snapped out of his frozen position and took a step back, embarrassed. He felt his face flush a deep red. 

"Evan," he sounded breathless. 

Did he look that bad? 

Jared could be heard bounding up the steps, impatient as ever. 

"Evan! Let's go, babe, all I had to eat today was-" his words stopped as he joined Connor in the doorway of Evan's room. 

"Woah," 

Evan's hands moved across his body, trying to hide as much of himself as possible, regretting every single life decision he's ever made. 

His actions finally drove his boyfriends into motion. Jared came barging in, pushing past Connor to get to the tomato red teen. 

"Oh my gosh Evan, no! Stop that," he pulled Evan's hands away from his slight frame. 

"You literally look so perfect I can't, Evan, babe, why do you do this to me," 

He still held Evan's hands in his own, keeping them away from his body to get a better look at the sight in front of him. 

Connor had joined the two of them at Jared's side, finally gaining the ability to form sentences. 

"No, seriously, sweetheart, you look amazing," 

He swept his eyes up and down Evan's body, trying to understand what Evan thought was wrong with the way he looked right then. 

"I-I don't know, it's too bold," he sounded small. 

Jared made a sound of disapproval and dropped Evan's hands in favor of placing his own on his hips. 

"Evan you look like a million bucks who cares if it's bolder than you normally dress?"

"I-I do?" 

"Why don't you like it, Ev?" Connor spoke up. 

How did he start? 

"It's b-bold, and I don't usually dress like this, a-and I look stupid and everyone will think that,too, because they will all be staring at me and I could never actually pull this off be-because it's too flashy and and too feminine," 

He gulped. 

Connor's face twisted with a mix of pity and worry and Evan never wanted that look directed at him again. 

Jared was no better with his puppy eyes and cartoon frown. 

"Evan, you can wear whatever you want, it's 2017, fuck society and its binary rules of fashion!" Connor exclaimed. 

"Yeah, fuck anyone who says you don't look like a professional model, because Ev, have I mentioned? You look so good it's starting to hurt," 

Evan smiled a little, blush increasing at the complement. 

Connor all of a sudden got this look in his eyes. This look that said he was about to do something crazy and possibly something he'll later regret, but something that will definitely embarrass one (if not all three) of them. 

"I'll be right back," he said determinedly. 

He bolted out of Evan's room, turning towards the stairs to god know where. 

"I guess that leaves the two of us," Jared said, confusion evident on his face. 

He turned to face Evan again. 

The anxious boy had gone back to studying his reflection in the mirror. 

"Baby, really, we weren't lying when we said you look amazing," he wrapped his arms around Evan, holding him from behind. 

"No one will be looking at you today, and if they are it's because you look too hot and they can't take their eyes off the gorgeous sight you are. But then Connor and I will fight them because you are ours and we don't wanna share," 

Evan let out a chuckle. It sounded nervous and a little bit forced, but it was an improvement. 

Jared kissed the side of Evan's head, wrapping the boy tighter into his body. 

They heard a door slam below them-what was it with Evan's boyfriends and slamming doors?-and heard Connor racing up the stairs again. 

He pushed open Evan's door and looked up at his two boyfriends. 

Both let out gasps at the sight before them. 

Connor just smirked and moved closer. 

He had gone to the bathroom on the first floor, the one only Heidi used, and had ransacked her makeup supply. 

Connor had bright red lips, sharp contour, and the biggest winged eyeliner Evan had ever seen. 

Jared started cracking up and had to go sit on Evan's bed to keep from falling over. He clutched his stomach as he laughed, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"Oh my god, babe, you look so great what the hell why can't I do that?" He let out once the laughter died down. 

Evan now sported a gigantic smile. The toothy kind, too. 

"I wanted to make Evan feel more confident. This way, if anyone is staring, we know it's because of my face, not his lovely skirt," 

Evan's heart melted. He crossed his room to wrap Connor in a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

"I love you so much," 

Connor's arms wrapped around Evan's frame, pulling him closer. 

"I hope you know I would do anything for you,"

Evan smiled and let go of Connor, opting to hold his hand and snuggle into his side. 

Jared put his phone away (he was taking pictures, they're on Snapchat) and stood up. 

"Well, now I feel a little left out," he mock-poured. 

The boys laughed and Evan dug through his closet, coming out with a scarf his mom had given him as a comfort object when he was in elementary school. 

Jared threw it around his neck dramatically and moved towards the door like he was on a runway. 

"Lets go, boys, were late for lunch,"

Connor and Evan couldn't contain their laughter as they followed Jared out of the house. Evan was too amused to remember his trepidation about going out in public in a skirt. 

They piled into Connor's car and drove to lunch, some cafe Connor used to frequent with his family. 

Evan's anxiety came back once they reached their destination, but Jared grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car. 

He gave Evan such a genuinely supportive smile that Evan's anxiety had no choice but to believe everything he'd said about the boy. 

Evan smiled in return and took Connor's hand once he walked around the car. 

Sure, he'd always have anxiety that made him doubtful and scared, but he'd also always have these two amazing boys that would support and love him. 

He walked into the cafe wearing a smile and a kickass outfit. 

Jared inhaled deeply next to him. 

"Mmm, it smells so good in here. I haven't eaten since this morning when I had-"

"Lemme guess. Bath bombs?" Connor deadpanned. 

Jared turned red as Evan laughed. Connor look very satisfied with his joke. 

"Connor! That was one time and like I said, it was an accident!" 

He tried to defend himself but Evan and Connor could hear. They were too busy making jokes about how Jared 'craved the cronch' too much to keep his hands off the Lush products in his bathroom. 

Jared just grunted and stormed up to the counter, ordering his meal while his boyfriends made their way to his side. 

Evan kissed his shoulder and hugged his waist from behind. 

"You know we love you, right?"

He sighed. 

"Of course, baby," 

He smiled. 

Connor kissed Jared's cheek and ordered for himself and Evan. 

They sat down and ate their food, Evan forgetting about his outfit choice more and more as the afternoon went by. 

It was when he was dropped back off at his house that night that he even remembered why he got anxious in the first place. 

He opened Jared's story on Snapchat to see a photo of him and Connor from that morning, looking so in love. He laughed and put away his phone, feeling very satisfied with the events of the day. 

When sleep finally got a hold of him, he dreamt of perfect days and perfect boyfriends. And also frogs who know karate but that part didn't make a lot of sense. He mostly liked the other one. But karate frogs are cool, too, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write more of these (I've got another in the works) so if anyone has prompts or anything they'd like to see?? Comment below??


End file.
